


All's Fair

by dreamkist



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Shepard isn't above using dirty tricks to win.





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



“That’s cheating, Shepard,” Garrus complained as he was suddenly assaulted.

Tricky fingers stroked along his fringe, and the feeling made him lose his grip on her. They fell to the mat in a laughing pile.

She rolled them over so she was on top of him, looking down. He automatically gripped her hips.

“All’s fair, Vakarian,” she triumphantly declared. She thumbed his mandibles and slid her hands up to caress his fringe again. Her nails traced along the dips and rises.

He shuddered at the sensation and used his talons to dig a little into her flesh. She liked that.


End file.
